LeafyIsHere
Calvin Lee Vail (born ), known on YouTube as LeafyIsHere, often shortened to Leafy, is an American YouTuber and comedian from Layton, Utah (moved to Seattle, Washington) who makes commentary and reaction videos. Although the main focuses of his videos are his commentaries, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. He also plays other games, most commonly: A Story About My Uncle, Doom, and Overwatch. Fanbase LeafyIsHere’s fanbase, who often calls themselves “Reptilians” or “The Reptilian Brotherhood,” are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as “hiss” and "nice shirt"—mostly on videos that LeafyIsHere talks about. Around the time when Leafy's channel was first gaining rapid popularity, many of Leafy's fans spread the phrases "Hissss" and "Leaf a Like" on multiple websites attracting the attention of large amounts of internet users. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group “Lizard Squad” (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted “hiss” to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on LeafyIsHere’s channel. History Origins LeafyIsHere (Calvin) started off his YouTube channel, originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and ddosed his Minecraft server. LeafyIsHere therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay. Rapid Growth and Success In January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth male who always got harassed by other people, including smaller children, where the man would tell the children to kill themselves. MrBlackDarkness666 saw it as harassment and uploaded a video titled “LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF,” in which he stated that MrBlackDarkness666‘s girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that LeafyIsHere’s video had a point and that MrBlackDarkness666 acted immature. MrBlackDarkness666 ended the video with him showing a picture of LeafyIsHere in real life, setting fire to it with his cigarette, and ripping it apart, claiming that he can make LeafyIsHere “go away.” LeafyIsHere later responded with another video named “THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET,” in which he claimed that his video was not intended for harassment purposes and that he was sorry for MrBlackDarkness666, but that it is not Leafy‘s fault that MrBlackDarkness666’s girlfriend broke up with him. They both later appeared in a DramaAlert episode, in which they both apologized to each other and MrBlackDarkness666 undid his “curse” which he put on LeafyIsHere. On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about a YouTuber with autism, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video (now unlisted), stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negatively the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube.” The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later H3H3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy ". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13th, 2016, LeafyisHere uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming. Another point in the video was that Keemstar was being a hypocrite, according to Leafy. The "golden rule", according to Keemstar, was that private conversation that leafy is a retarded faggot who should suicide are supposed to stay private. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. On July 4th, 2016, LeafyIsHere’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp. Decline On September 13th, 2016, Idubbbz created a "Content Cop" video on Leafy criticizing his videos' content for (in Idubbbz's opinion) having bad format and overall low quality. He also played on several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to leafy as a cyberbully and the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably. After this, Leafy's sub-count began to fall. Eventually, according to Social Blade and Keemstar, causing Leafy losing 2,000 subscribers per day. Leafy has yet to recover from this; since then he has lost over 138 thousand subscribers and his viewership has declined rapidly. Trivia * Calvin has collaborated with RiceGum, a YouTuber popular for making "diss tracks." * Calvin has met up with Billy the Fridge, a YouTuber who has created a "diss track" on him. * In most of Leafy's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to with saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that shit!” * Some of Leafy’s fellow YouTuber friends include: Pyrocynical, Colossal Is Crazy and GradeAUnderA. However, it has been addressed Calvin is no longer friends with Pyrocynical. * There is a channel called Leafy Radio that contains all the songs Leafy uses in his videos (Leafy does not own this channel). The songs are non-copyrighted. * In a recent video, released on the 28th of September 2016 titled "MAN GIVES UP ON LIFE AND GIVES AWAY HIS OWN EYEBALLS TO TINDER GIRL" Leafy reveals that he lives in Seattle. This contradicts previous knowledge of him living in Utah. This is restated in videos disscussing Billy The Fidge, where Leafy says he ate at the chicken place Billy was standing next to. * Leafy has stated in a video that he is 5'9", and in another video in order to stop rumors/allegations by some fans that he is not a midget/very short, he stands up in front of the camera to show this. * Leafy's channel has been hacked by PoodleCorp once. They changed the titles of every one of this videos to something along the lines of "FOLLOW POODLECORP ON TWITTER." Leafy had to retitle his videos after the incident. * In the video "Please Help Me... (Facecam) " he uses the Professor Oak Research lab Theme from Pokemon Red and Blue as the "Backround Music" for the proglogue/skit. * Despite the fact Leafy has a Twitch account and has it in the description of his videos. He appears to have never broadcasted on it. * Leafy has collaborated with YouTuber Lunaa few times. Luna, or Austin makes CS:GO videos in a similar style to Leafy's. * Due to Leafy mentioning a lot of people in his videos, some of the fans start to unsubscribing due to him "ranting" about them. Currently, Leafy's videos' comment sections are going brutal due to mass amounts of flame wars in the comment sections between Leafy and a person Leafy mentioned. * Misha considers LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, RiceGum and KeemStar being cyberbully channels yet, Misha is being ironic due to him making English songs that seem to annoy his viewers into leaving him hate comments. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Thousand Subscribers Category:Five Hundred Million Views Category:Videos